itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasericosm
A Moon Elf who had been in the World of Purgatory for some time. He was an "ambassador" of sorts for his race and was able to remain / sneak onto the planet after the race had been banished somehow (although this was before the Moon Blocking Device was constructed so who knows if the others couldn't have come back at that point?) He was a Horned / Antlered Type Moon Elf and wielded great strength as one would expect of other Moon Elves. Still, he was considered a "runt" among his kind (who knows if this may have been how he was able to bypass the Moon Blocking Device / stood on the planet). He appeared to be the only Moon Elf specimen who remained on the planet after the race had been sent away, but who knows for sure? Skills Vasericosm is viewed as one of the weaker Moon Elves (being referred to as a runt by Cosmidascus). Despite this, he still wields incredible power and has the abilities most other Moon Elves wield (short teleportation and such) It is implied by Vasericosm that he was stronger than any of them realized, but whether or not this was actually true is unknown. Pre Divide Vasericosm had come to Pangaea via some means prior to the Moon Blocking Device's construction (it is unclear if the other Moon Elves could have also gotten back around this point) as an ambassador to the Ganthian people. During the Age of Ganthia (sometimes around / before ITD3), Vasericosm would be discovered by Archmagus Quen and the Knights of Ganthia. After being tortured, Vasericosm would would tell them that he was from the Moon and reveal to Quen that he was going to use the power of the tides to call his people to the world so they could take over the planet. The Crystal King and the Knights found this story absurd and laughed. They were going to simply kill Vasericosm, but Quen thought that it was a scary story and built a device to stop that from happening. In order to do so, he needed Vasericosm alive. By studying Vasericosm, combined with other research he conducted, Quen would develop a Moon Blocking Device to make sure the Moon Elves remained trapped / blocked from Pangaea. In time, Vasericosm would escape his imprisonment (details unknown) and disappear. With the device constructed, he was now stuck on the planet. Catharsis Arc Many years would pass (after Pangaea had been split into two continents), and Vasericosm would be found once more on Catharsis. During most of that time, Vasericosm had been making efforts to find the Moon Blocking Device that he was sure was somewhere on the island (given it contained the ruins of the Ganthian Kingdom). He also sought out "Knights" believing that they would provide more clues in this effort (Vaser, like most of the Moon Elves, associated "Knights" to the Knights of Ganthia...yeah they can have a pretty bad sense of time). Vaser used / threatened the local goblinoids as "The God of the Moon" to assist him in scouring the island for the device (he may have also sacrificed some of them as tribute to the Kraken). He also enlisted the aid of the Kraken that was imprisoned on the island, promising to set him free with his own great strength if he was successful (he was probably lying of course). The Moon Elf would first appear when encountering some of Aldus Delore's expedition force on the western areas of the island. He would attack and cause massive damage, killing most and critically injuring one among them known as Suzu Key. He would grow bored and eventually leave the scene, returning to his efforts of finding the Moon Blocking Device --- When The Shadow Drake would damage the local ruins later on, The Moon Blocking Device (which had been somewhere in the ruins themselves) would be destroyed by debris. Some time after this event, a large force of Moon Elves would arrive on the island (Vasericosm possibly sensed this). It is unclear what else Vaser did during the carnage, but he is shown again in the local town of Southshore with a fellow Moon Elf known as Cosmidascus Tenth. To the surprise of onlookers, they appeared to be attempting to forge an alliance with the Beastkin that inhabited the town (Moon Elves appear to be on more friendly terms with bestial / more bestial races). When this fails, Vaser and Cosm leave the scene and head North where they sense a particular force (The Crown of Fiends and Lana Lake). --- Category:ITD7 Characters